galaxy_battleshipfandomcom-20200214-history
Beginners Guide
Welcome to the beginners guide to Galaxy Battleship. This guide will take you through the best strategies to reach level 45 so you can begin attacking Celestial Objects (Planets) and join the experienced players in combat. If you already feel that you know enough in certain areas in the guide feel free to skip ahead using the table of contents below. Table of contents *Most effective uses of Kr (premium currency) *Game guide overview *What buildings/researches to upgrade first *Fleet loadout *Farming pirates *Player attacks *Best use of AP (Action Points) Most effective uses of Kr (Premium Currency) Kryptonite or Kr is the premium currency that is rarely obtained and can be purchased from the in-app purchase page, as shown in the image below. Kr can be used for timer reduction on buildings and researches, Purchasing alloy/superconductors for fleet or faction rank upgrade, and to recall or speed up your fleet while sailing, and refilling your AP (Action points). As Kr is a very finite resource and is sparsely received I suggest using it for purchasing AP to progress your commander(player) level or buying alloy/superconductors to strengthen your ships. * The Monthly card will send you x100 Kr every day on server time 0:00 for 30 days in your system mail, purchasing multiple monthly cards only adds more days to the event, the Kr reward will not stack. (x3k Kr per month) With the monthly card deal: 1 Kr = ~0.2 Cents * x100 Kryptonite for $1.99 USD * x500 Kryptonite for $9.99 USD * x1000 Kryptonite for $19.99 USD * x3000 Kryptonite for $59.99 USD * x5000 Kryptonite for $99.99 USD Without the monthly card deal: 1 Kr = ~2 Cents Overview Guide In this section I'll go over all of the user controls and provide an in depth overview of each page. Bottom Action bar map: (Bottom) Chat: * The chat button opens a system wide chat that all of your faction members can see. * There is a 80 character limit and you can often see Planet attack, Base attack, or share reports which can be viewed by clicking the link. * There is also a red hexagonal icon in the bottom right that when used consumes Kr to send a message that everyone online will see regardless of faction. Be careful using broadcast as it gives away the coordinates to your base when they click your name. = = (Bottom) Fleet: * The fleet page shows ships you currently have in your fleet. * Use the orange cycle button to switch out ships for spares you want to add to your fleet. * If a ship has been damaged you can click the green soldier icon and reinforce your troops which will replenish their soldier count labeled under the ship name. * The CE (or Combat Effectiveness) rating is an average combat rating for your ship that takes into account: Soldiers held, Weapons rating, & Shield strength. * The ornamented roman numeral directly right of the ship image signifies the modification level, upgrading will increase base ship stats. The "Lv." is the XP level for a ship which is shown directly after the name of the ship, this level is capped at your current commander level. You can attack pirates, rebels, and attack players and planets for XP to upgrade your ship level. Ship preview: When you tap on any ship on this tab, the "warship" page opens with an overview of your ships, this is where upgrading occurs. UNFINISHED __FORCETOC__